


Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. 11/26/18

_Some nights are good_

_Some nights are bad_

_Some nights are ok._

Tonight falls within that 2nd category.

Tonight is not a good night nor is it ok.

Tonight is not totally bad, but its less than ok.

My thoughts are delving off the deep end into the dark side.

Places that they shouldn't be

I try to read or watch TV

But even that didn't help me.

It's late here

I should probably sleep

All I want is a hug

and someone to hug

besides the stuffed animal I sleep.

**~~_It's not about wanting to do it, its the feeling that I don't belong here._ ~~ **


	2. 12/12/18

_I really want to join in on your conversation, it sounds really cool._

**_But life hates me with Sensory Overloads_ **

~~_and now i cant stop crying and wanting to destory my hands by punching a wall..._ ~~


End file.
